Love is what will destroy
by animechiik93
Summary: Kira is saved by this mysterious guy and he takes her in, offfering his protection from anything that poses a threat. Oli has a past that he can't help but keep away from the only girl that's managed to capture his heart. he doesn't want her to get hurt, but how long will he be able to protect her before trouble comes knocking at his door?
1. Chapter 1

Kira moved herself out of her bed as her alarm beeped annoyingly in her ear. She slammed the alarm off and sleepily head towards her bathroom. She wasn't feeling all too good today. Her depression had kicked in, and she didn't feel like going to work today. She just wanted to crawl back into her bed and stay in a dreamless sleep forever. She had recently lost her only brother to crime. He had owed the wrong kind of people money, and now he was dead. She had no one to turn to. She was alone in self hatred and depression. She couldn't shake the feeling of ending her own life to get away from the loneliness that was swallowing her up slowly.

Kira padded across her room making sure to avoid every mirror on the way. She didn't want to see the state of herself this morning. Feeling it was enough to make her feel shit, seeing it would make her feel even more. The brunette turned on the shower letting it heat up for a few seconds before getting in. She let the warmth of water wash away her troubles as she sobbed. She liked the water, it meant that no one could see her pain when she cried. She eyed up the blades before deciding today wasn't one of those days. Instead, she washed her hair and body before turning the shower off and padding back to her room in just a towel.

She quickly slipped on her work uniform before she had time to think about crawling back into her warm comfy bed and shutting out the world around her. Kira needed the money, she had a funeral to pay for and a flat to keep running. She had no time for sleep right now. She grumbled before drying her hair and applying a little makeup. She groaned at the sight of her pale face at the moment. She hadn't been able to eat these past couple of days, which made her look frail and ill. When she was done, she managed to eat some toast before heading to work. It was 6:00 pm, she had half an hour before she had to be at the bar. She rolled a cigarette and lit it. She let the the nicotine burn her throat as she coughed. Kira was new to smoking, but loved the way it made her feel it took the edge off her already stressed situation.

She let the cool air hit her as she undid her jacket, she was too hot and needed to take the edge of the heat. Kira took her normal route to work, down an alley way and up the main road. It took about 10 minutes off her journey. That meant she could walk slowly and still be on time ready to work. As Kira turned the corner, she couldn't help but bump into two guys. One was tall with a beard and the other one as she backed away from from the first.

"Well well well Ronnie, what do we have here? A pretty little kitten" he purred as he edged closer to the Kira. The guy named Ronnie let out a little chuckle as he grabbed kira by the waist.  
"Please" she begged as she felt the other guy lift her chin to look at him.  
"I love it when they beg, it makes it much more fun. Ronnie, hold her down" snapped the other man. Kira begged as she was pushed down to the floor, held down by the darker haired man. She wriggled under his vice like grip before he started to undress her. Kira cried out for help as this wasn't how she wanted to loose her virginity.

" 'Ello boys, what do you think you're doing on my side of town? Did we forget that I own this part and no one touches the girls here?" said a voice unfamiliar to Kira. She blinked away her tears before she saw a tall guy covered in Tattoos standing away from her leaning against the wall arms folded across his chest. The bearded guy scoffs in disgust before spitting his words out.  
"Ah, the infamous Oliver Sykes. Better be careful, you're alone and unarmed, would be shame if something were to happen to you" his words came out like Venom. The tattooed guy laughed with amusement radiating from his voice.  
"it's you who should be worried, not get the fuck off her and back off slowly. I have warned you both once, next time, I won't be so nice". Ronnie let go of Kira and she lay there shivering.  
"Oliver, you're such a kill joy. Come down, have some fun!" Ronnie let out a bone chilling laugh.  
"I mean it Radke, you don't wanna cross me" Oli inched forward. Both the boys backed off and walked away yelling as they walked.  
"We'll get you Sykes, don't worry about that. You'll get you" and with that they walked off laughing to themselves.

Kira tried to get up and cover what was left of her dignity before falling over passing out into the dark haired mans arms. He scooped her up and put him in his Limo, where his other friends were partying. They saw Kira and all shut up. One gave Oli a look and he nodded answering the boys question without speaking. The boys covered Kira in a blanket and placed her on a row of seats to sleep.  
As soon as they got to their destination, they took her upstairs and placed her in Oli's bed before going downstairs to have a few drinks.

-Several Hours Later-

Kira awoke from her deep, dreamless sleep. Her eyes flickered open and panic rose throughout her body. Where was she and how did she get here? She whimpered in pain as her head started to throb. She UN-Tucked herself from under the feather covers and had a look round the room. The room was filled with posters of bands. Linkin park seemed to be the main feature of the room. The walls were a deep red with one white one, which must have been the feature wall. Kira looked down to realize that she wasn't in her own clothes, she had been placed in a long T-shirt with a pair of shorts.  
She made her way to the door when it suddenly opened. She bolted behind the bed and hid.  
"it's alright Love, there is nothing to worry about. I've only come to see if you're alright?" said a very familiar voice. Kira peeked over the bed to see the guy named Oliver Sykes standing there with a glass of water and toast on tray.  
"Stay away" she said as her voice was low and scared. Her body shook in fear as she remembered what had happened before she ended up in this mans house.  
"It's okay Love, I won't hurt you. Please, come and eat something. I think you passed out from the lack nutrients in your body. I had Jordan have a look at you and he told me that you don't seem to have eaten in a while" Kira came out from the bed and stood up. She crossed her arms over her body, hiding it from this stranger. The stranger that had saved her from something no one should ever experience.  
"What's your name Love? I'm Oliver, but please call Me Oli, unless it's in the bedroom" he said with a wink. Kira blushed a little at his comment before sitting on the bed, nervously playing with her hair.  
"Kira... My name is Kira" she said shyly.  
"What a beautiful name to go with a beautiful lass" he smiled offering her some water and food. She declined but thanked him.  
"So, why were you all alone down that alleyway? Didn't anyone teach you that walking alone is a dangerous habit to get into?" his face turned serious and heavy with thought.  
"I always walk that way. It's just quicker and I've always been fine" Oli raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? What if I hadn't walked past? Those guys would have done a lot worse if I wasn't there. I don't want to sound at all creepy Love, but I would like it if you stayed here for a few days, just so I can keep an eye on you"  
Kira raised an eyebrow. "Why would I, um, do that? I'm grateful and all but I have a job I need to get to" with that she started to walk off. Oli stopped her with his arm.  
"Listen, they are dangerous people, they will come looking for you. The safest place for you to be is here, with me and my friends." Kira sighed.  
"And i'm meant to believe you?"  
"Yes, I've given you no reason not to trust me, Kira. Just please, stay. I'll help towards whatever it is you need the money for" Kira heard the plea in his voice and sighed. She didn't have anyone, so she guessed staying here would mean she would have some company for a while. Kira agreed and nodded. Oli's seriousness washed away with her agreement and with that he smiled.  
"Well Kira, welcome to the family, let me show you around"


	2. Chapter 2

Kira smiled as Oli said the world family. Then a sharp pain hit her as she realized, she had recently just lost her brother and he wasn't coming back. A numb feeling Engulfed her body as she walked around the house. She thought back to when her and her brother, Jason would laugh for hours over something so trivial. Then he would rugby tackle her to the floor and tell her that he loved her and that he would beat up any guy that came near her and how he was the only person to pick on her. Now, that was all gone and she was all alone in some strangers house.

"Everything alright, Love?" Oli said as he stopped and turned her around to look at him. There was concern that glossed his eyes.  
"I... It doesn't matter. You have a beautiful home. You're lucky" she mumbled as she blinked back a few tears fighting their way to escape into the world.  
"Thanks. Would you like to meet the lads? They're nice enough" he said with sarcasm lacing his soft British voice.  
"I'm nervous" she admitted as she started to play with her again. Kira did this when she was nervous or scared. Oli nodded at her and bent down to her level.  
"Don't be, they are just goofballs that make immature comments. Harmless really" he said when a tall guy walked out. He was wearing a black and blue shirt with black skinny jeans on.  
"Oi oi lads, looks like Sykes bought back a bird" he wiggled his eyebrows before Oli punched him in the arm.  
"Keep up Jord, I bought her back hours ago whilst you were passed out on the sofa, nob head" you could hear the playfulness in his voice.  
"Oh, did you now." he raised an eyebrow. Kira blushed and hid behind her hands.  
"Fuck off. You're making her blush dick head"  
"No trouble boss man" he said holding his hands up and laughing. Kira looked at how close they were and longed for that. She hadn't had many friends, and the ones she did have all fucked off when started to get bullied.

"Shall we?" he asked putting his hand out for Kira to take. Something inside her said that she could trust this man and that she would be safe. She took his hand and held it tightly. Oli gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before leading her into the main room. It was covered in Trophies, posters and framed pictures. There was a massive L shaped sofa in the middle of the room, with two 3 seaters either side. The room was a deep crimson, a bit like Oli's room. There was a flat screen t.v that hung above the firelace nicely. The room had all sorts of consoles spread across it, ranging from the X-Box, a Nes and even a PlayStation console. Kira didn't know what to say, she was took back by the beauty of the room. Her mouth opened wide as she scanned all these expensive gadgets. She would never be able to afford one of these items, let alone all of them. It made her wonder what they did for a living. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Oli's deep Sheffield accent spoke.

"Listen up Nob heads, Kira will be living in this house for a while. So I don't want any of you freaking her out, right? She is family, and family look out for each other" Oli turned to Kira.  
"These are my friends, Matt Kean but you can call him vegan." he flips Oli off but he ignores it. "Then you've got, Matt Nicholls, Lee Malia and Jordan fish" They all wave grinning at Kira. She still holds Oli's hand as she waved back shyly to the boys. "So Kira, where you from?" says Vegan as she shifts on the sofa patting for Kira to sit next to him. Oli lets go of her hand and nods for her to go and sit, she does.  
"Here" she said the boys laugh. She frowns.  
"What, our house?" he question,s playfully nudging her a little. Kira lets out a laugh as she realized what she had said. She blushed a little before answering.  
"I mean, London. I've lived here my whole life really. I grew up with my brother. He took me in when my mother become unstable to look after me and passed away when I was 10..." Kira didn't realize she was crying till she was pulled into a hug by Oli.  
"Aye, why the tears? Did we ask something to personal? Sorry, Love" he said with a genuine apologetic tone to his voice.  
"No, of course not. Sorry. I've been through a lot recently. I lost my brother a few days ago, so I am alone right now" The boys sit back awkwardly in their chairs as guilt settled in. The air filled with awkwardness as no one really knew what to say.  
"Sorry. That's not something someone should be dealing with alone" with that Oli pulled her closer into his flat warm chest. Kira was reluctant to cuddle him at first, but then she relaxed and calmed down as she listened to the sound of Oli's breathing. The rest of the guys put on the X-Box and started betting on who would last the longest.  
It was nice for her to have someone to care for her, even if she had met him a short while ago. Human contact was nice, it had been forever since someone held her tightly against their chest. She welcomed the warmth as Oli pulled a blanked from the back of the sofa and placed it on them both.

Oli's POV:  
Oli could feel her relax as she lent into his chest. Her face softened . He held her tightly as she relaxed deeper into his chest now. They watched the boys play some fifa before Vegan threw the controllers across the room due to being last place, again.  
"Hey mate, don't be such a fucking sore looser. alright? We can help that you're shit" a Smirk formed on Oli's face. Vegan stuck his middle finger up before huffing off for a fag. Oli let out a light chuckle.  
"Oli, where is your bathroom"? says Kira in a soft adorable whisper. Oli was very attracted to this girl but didn't want to do anything to scare her. He needed to keep her safe, and the only place he could do that was here, by his side.

"Let me show you, love. You would probably get lost the first few times you go. The house is fucking massive. The first time I tried to find the fucking loo, I ended up on the the third floor in the attic" he laughed as he remembered having to phone Jordan to come and find his stupid ass.  
"How did you managed that?" her soft voice pierced through Oli and sent shivers down his body. _God it was sexy as fuck, just like her._  
"I were trying to be a hard man and ended up getting lost. Keep in mind love, I was intoxicated when I tried"  
"Well, that's what you get for drinking, aye? she laughed at Oli. he raised an eyebrow.  
"You think it's funny huh? How about I show you funny?" an evil gleam spread across his face. Kira was scared. Oli pinned her to the wall and started to tickle her. Kira let out that cute little laugh that he was starting to enjoy ever so much. She begged for him to stop.  
"You going to laugh again?" he threatened playfully.  
"No" she said breathlessly before smiling. _Fuck that smile is so damn fucking sexy._  
"Here we go love. Shout me when you're done. I'll be in my room" Oli walks off and sit down on his bed.  
He starts to think about Kira and what she would look like naked. He lets out a low groan. Just the thought of her really turned him on. Its been a while since he got any, so he was very sexually frustrated and constantly horny. He starts to think of ways in which he would fuck her and how loud he wanted her moan his name as he made her cum all over his cock. This made Oli start to get a Semi. Before he could do anything he heard Kira shout for him.  
"In here love, follow my sexy ass voice" he shouted. Oli wanted to see how far he could go with his joked before she got uncomfortable. After all, they were going to be living together.  
"Sexy ass voice? Someones full of themselves" she scoffed jokingly. Oli frowned and then pouted.  
"You know it turns you on Love" he said as he got up and walked towards her. She saw her backing off into the wall.  
"Like fuck it does. I don't really know you, Oliver" Oli cringed at his full name. It was acceptable in one place, and that was bedroom. It turned him on when someone called him Oliver as they pulled his hair and scratched his back.  
"One day" and with that Oli lead Kira downstairs to the rest of the boys.  
"Who wants to get fucked tonight? I sure fucking do" he hyped up as the boys all collectively said fuck yeah. Kira smiled and nodded at Oli and grabbed some shots and whiskey.  
He planned to get them all very drunk and make Kira feel more relaxed around the Lads. He didn't realize the night was going to as eventful as it turned out.


	3. Chapter 3

I set the table, excited for the night ahead. I couldn't wait to get smashed and have a fucking good night. Its been some time since I've drank due to sticky situations. My personal life is hard to deal with, as well as running my business too. I have no time to sit and get fucked with the lads. So when I get a chance, I go heavy. I wanted Kira to feel at ease, as I could see that she was still heavily nervous around the lads. The only way I knew how to do this was to get her so fucked she didn't care anymore. I wanted her to know that she was safe, that she was going to be alright, regardless of the shit hell has thrown at her in these past few weeks. Thing is, I have a secret that I can't tell her, something that she will later find out and probably hate me for. I just hope she trusts me enough, before she decides to leave and I can no longer protect her. Hence, the booze and drugs. As I start to set the table, I think about what booze we need and what drugs would be best to take so that we don't get too fucked that we don't remember shit. That's happened a few times to me and it wasn't pleasant. I start by bringing through the JD, as that is my favorite drink. I bring in beer for the lads, as some of those wankers are pussy's and can't handle the stronger shit.  
I grab some shot glasses, as we always shot some nasty shit when we are fucked.

I take a seat in my usual spot on the safe, and admire all the alcohol on the table. I can't wait to drink that shit, and forget about all my problems for one night. Kira walks in wearing a sexy as fuck red laced, skin tight dress, that hugs her body in all the right places. It shows off her perfectly curved hips, and amazingly busty cleavage. I can't help but look in awe at the beautiful girl stood right in front of me. She looks breathtaking, and I wished that I could rip off all of her clothes and push her so hard against my bed she begs me for more. I smile at the thought before pulling back to reality before I gain a semi at the thought of her. She walks over to me with a chirpy smile and waves.  
"Wow, someone looks hot as fuck. I wouldn't say no" I wink at her as she covers her face with her hands and bushes.  
"Oli" she whines pleadingly.  
"What love, I'm being dead truthful. You look sexy"  
"Really? It's not too much?"  
"Nope. You look great"  
"Thank you. Lee said he grabbed some of me clothes from my apartment. That was really kind of him.  
"I asked him to whilst you were sleeping earlier. Plus, you're like family here now. And family stick together, no matter what." I see a grin spread across her beautifully smooth skinned face.  
"Drink?"  
"Please. What you got?" she says scanning the room and seeing the Vodka that Jordan had literally just put on the table. He smiled and points to it. Kira nods and he pours her out a glassful.  
"Cheers, Jordan" she smiles. He nods and grabs a beer. Bones exposed comes and we all start to tap to the music. Jordan turns it up and I start bobbing me head in time to the tune. I see Kira sitting next to me tapping her glass also. She grins as the other guys enter the room already half cut. They start arguing who can drink the most shots in a minute. Vegan challenges me and I accept. We grab the shot glasses and fill it with some Vodka.  
"I'm going to beat your ass Vegan!" I shout and Nicholls counts us in. After three we both start downing out shots, one after the other. I start to slow down as I realize that Kira was looking at me with a smile. _God she was fucking distracting._ Our minute was up and me and vegan were equal. Jordan pulls out some weird looking bottle and pours it into our glasses.  
"Don't smell it, just down it. Whoever doesn't spit it out first, will be declared winner"  
"You're going down Veegs"  
"Fuck you Sykes, I never lose a challenge... ever. " Me and Vegan always get competitive when it comes to drinking. Even though, somehow, he always manages to out-drink me. He literally drinks me under the fucking table. I don't know how many times I've ended up under one stark bollocks naked with some kind of drawing all over my face.  
"1,2,3, go!"  
We both hold the alcohol in our mouths. I instantly spit it out as the burn is too intense. Vegan gives me a massive smirk before downing his mouthful. I give him the middle finger before reaching some JD, and drinking it from the bottle to take away the intense burning sensation in my mouth right now.  
"What the fuck was that shit, Fish" I shouted coughing through the burning. He lets out a massive laugh and gives me the bottle. I inspect it the drinks called **Bruichladdich X4 Quadrupled Whiskey,**it's percentage is 63.5%. No wonder it tasted like shit and burnt like a motherfucker.

Kira rushes over to me to make sure I am alright. I nod at her as she sighs in relief.  
"Oli, I wanna challenge someone" I raise an eyebrow. Her small frame surely couldn't take a substantial amount of alcohol. I didn't mean to be a judgmental person but she seemed frail and someone who didn't like to drink.  
"What, think I can't do it? Let me show you" she said with a confidence that did make me want to challenge her.  
"Alright Love, if you think you're brave enough. Step up to the mark and put your money where your mouth is. If I win, you have to strip down to your underwear, If you win, I have to strip down to mine. Sound fair?" I raise an eyebrow and wiggle is a little as I form a smirk around my mouth.  
"You're going to regret that Sykes. Bring it on. Jordan, I am so ready for this" she says as Jordan pours our shots out, making sure to put that nasty shit into a smaller shot glass. We don't want her puking on my new carpet.  
"Game on" she says as Jordan counts us both in.  
We both start downing the Vodka, each one burning less. I see Kira down her shots like a pro. She necks them back, slamming the glass on the table and then grabbing the other ones and doing the same. When our minute is up, Kira is the winner.  
"Strip down Sykes, you fucking lose."  
"Don't worry Love, i'm sure you'll enjoy the view" I wink at her.  
"Not as much as you would have" she teases.  
I can tell that the Alcohol is taking effect as she stumbles over to grab another drink. I go up behind her snaking my arms around her waist to help steady her.  
"Is someone a little fucked?" I tease breathing on her neck. She shivers underneath me.  
"Fuck off. I'm sober as a Judge" she says tipsy.  
"Course you are Love. Anyway, how in gods name did you learn to drink like that?" I question.  
"You forget I work at a pub. I get my tips from winning drinking contests. I make the tough men look like little boys" she says rubbing her ass against my crotch.  
"Aye now, though you weren't interested?"  
"I'm not" she said barely a whisper.  
"I wanna go dancing. Oliiii, can we go dancing?" she whines in her begging voice. The lads laugh and say that they would mind getting out of the house for a bit. We all get ready and order a cab.

Once we get there, we all order our drinks and I give Kira hers. She seems happy when I give her some Barcardi and Coke. She chugs that down her neck before slamming her glass on the side and wiping her alcoholic mouth.  
"Slow down love, don't wanna be too fucked before the nights over." I say sipping my JD and Coke.  
"Who the fuck cares. Lets go dace, Oli. Pleaseeeee?" she begs. I sigh and roll my eyes. I wasn't really the dancing kind of guy, but since she asked me, I go and dance.  
"You're so fucking hot" she slurs into the loud pounding music. I have to bend down to understand her.  
"What was that, Love!?  
"I said, You're do fucking sexay"  
I lift and eyebrow and smirk at her drunken honesty.  
"So are you. Now less chatting and more dancing" She complies with my request and starts to grind against my crotch. It feels good. I start pushing into her gently as her ass presses against my now, slow growing erection. I start to pant as I grab her hips and push harder into her ass, trying to feel as much of her as I can. She pulls my head down to hers to crash her lips onto mine. I let out a little groan as her hand snakes down to my crotch and starts rubbing it over my jeans. _Fuck this girl was turning me the fuck on... and fucking teasing me at the same fucking time_. I bit her lip trying to get her to moan and give me entrance for my tongue to slide inside and explore her mouth. She finally lets me and we fight for dominance before she gives in and lets out a low groan. I pull her round to face me so I can gain more access to her hips. I pull her close letting her feel my now erect penis. _I needed to take this girl home right now before I explode._

"Lets go back to my place. I want you and you want me." with that I lead her back to my place aniticipating the pleasure we both was going to experience.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they both got back to Oli's her dragged Kira upstairs, locking his door behind him.  
"Strip, slowly" he commanded as he walked her back into the wall keeping hold her of hips. Oli liked to be dominant, especially when it came to sex. His eyes flickered up and down her body and she grabbed the back of her dress and started to unzip slowly, gently pushing her dress down past her hips so it fell onto the floor.  
"Let me see that fucking sexy body of yours" he growled now as he pushed her into the wall kissing her lips roughly. Oli grabbed both her hips as he kissed harder, this time with tongue. He let a low groan escape his mouth as her hands trailed to hips.  
"Fuck" he whimpered as she started to unbuckle his belt.  
"Get on your knees" he demands in his sexy sheffield accent. Kira nods and gets down on her knees. She unbuckles his jeans and pulls them down to his ankles. She then proceeds to rub Oli over his boxers, teasing him into begging for more. She throws his head back slightly at the touch of her hands.  
"Kiraa" he breathes out needing to feel her mouth around his hard erection. She now smirks as she pulls his boxers down to his ankles and licks the tip of his manhood gently. Oli lets out a low groan as she does this several times before taking his whole length in her mouth.  
"That's it. Fuck. You look so fucking beautiful down on your knees" he whimpers pulling on her gently as she starts bob her head back and forth, making sure to hit the back of her throat to send the boy over the edge.  
"That's enough love, I want to save the end for when I fuck you so hard you have to moan my name" Oli winked as he pulled her up and puts her on the bed.  
"Oh look, i'm undressed and you still have on article of clothing on. Lets do something about that huh?" he smirks as she places himself between her legs and starts to kiss down her body. he starts off at her neck, making sure to bite and nip eveywhere. He then starts to trail his tongue down her body, making sure to trail over her nipples as he does so. Kira thrust up her his when he end up at the hem of her things. He kisses the top before biting them, pulling them off with his teeth. When he can no longer use his teeth, he brings a hand up to take them off fully. Now, in front of him he see's kira panting heavily.  
"Please Oli, I can't stand this anymore, do something" she begs the smirking male.  
"You're so wet. Is that for me Love?" he taunts her.  
"You.. you did this" she breathed out heavily.  
"Shall I give you a help in hand?" he says as he gently places two fingers near her entrance. She lets out a loud moan as his fingers curl into a come here post and starts to flick the spot at the front of her entrance. She squirms under the intense pleasure the boys fingers were bringing her. A few seconds later the boy pulls his fingers out and looks down at the panting girl.  
"Want more?"  
"Fuck me already wanker, I've had enough of waiting" she gaps sitting up and pushing him down into the bed.  
"Someones feisty" he smirks.  
"Condoms" she demands fed up of the waititng. She needed to feel him fill her up and give her an orgasm. Her body couldn't wait any longer. When the condom is on she quickly uses her hand to ensure the boy was still hard. Kira slowly hovers over the males erection before placing him inside her. They both let out a gasp as the pleasure hits them both hard. Kira starts to rock her hips as her breathe hitches a little at the depth of his erection. It felt good. Oli pushed up in time with Kira's movements, earning more of her sweet, sexy moans. The pace started to pick up as Oli grabs onto her hip for support, so that he could thrust harder into her tightening body. Oli could feel she was close and so was he. His movements started to become lazy as his orgasm neared.  
"I'm gonna come so hard" he groaned getting sloppier with his movements.  
"I'm coming" whimpered kira as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body convulsed on top of Oli. Kira dug her nails into the males hips, which must have sent him over the edge as his body went ridged and his groans increased in volume.  
"Fuck" he panted as Kira collapsed on top of the boys chest.  
"yeah, fuck" she said getting off the male and laying into his chest. Kira's hand trailed around the boys tattoos, noticing that each one was as bright and vibrant as the one near it.  
"Did they hurt?" she said still trailing his outlines.  
"Nah, I got them drunk, so I felt nothing. That's what you get for being 16 and a rebellious kid" he chuckled.  
"Such a bad boy" she smiled  
"You have no idea" he sighed getting up leaving Kira on the bed.  
"Did I say something wrong?" she questioned with a confused look on her face. Oli shook his head.  
"No, it's late, we should get some sleep"  
"Yeah, sure" she said as sadness laced her voice, she pulled the duvet up to her chin and rested her head on the feather pillows.  
"Oli" she whispered as he joined her back in bed.  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you do for a living?"  
"I own my own business, why?" he raised an eyebrow  
"What kind of business?  
"Just a business, now go to sleep"  
"Why can't you tell me?" she questioned  
"Kira, some things are better left as a secret. Please don't question me anymore, okay?"  
Kira nodded.

_Oli was hiding something and Kira had to know what it was. She had to know what was so bad that Oli felt the need to hide it from her._


End file.
